


The Roommate

by cecemarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty
Summary: Muggle AU, Ron & Hermione get a divorce and Hermione looks for a roommate. Ideally a woman, but a gay guy would work too. It’s all fun and games until she catches roommate and his dime piece boyfriend mid-heated handjob and they convince her to join.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 26
Kudos: 250





	The Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LumosLyra for consistently giving me the words when my brain fails me. <3
> 
> I am not J.K. Rowling, I am receiving no profit from using her characters.

What good can come from marrying your high school sweetheart? Apparently, nothing. Except of course if you were Ginny and Harry, the only couple that was together in high school that stayed together through college and are now expecting their 3rd baby. Ron had wanted kids, lots of them. He also wanted her to quit her job and stay home and watch them, something about “wifely duties”.

Maybe that’s why she never got her IUD taken out. Maybe that’s why she lied about getting it taken out. Deep down she knew there were only 2 ends to that scenario: get her IUD taken out and quit her job or divorce. Merlin knows the Weasleys are the most fertile people to roam the earth. There were over 20 of them now. Between all the brothers and their kids. Fuck that.

There is more to life than procreation. That’s what she is telling herself anyway as she is spending her lunchbreak scouring through ads in all the papers about rooms for rent. She even started looking on the ill-fated Gregslist (nothing good ever came from shady websites like that). She needed a female roommate. She shouldn’t stay with a guy, especially a single one, because there was no reason for it. Unless they were gay. Might as well include that in the search criteria. After the fourth paper, she gave up. She finished shoveling her sandwich and decided to try Gregslist one more time, or she just might be stuck in her mother’s house for the rest of her life.

All be damned, there it was: _Unmarried, Gay, looking for a roommate. Shared kitchen and living area, separate Bedroom and Bath. Approx 185 sq. meters of space. Text or email for additional details._

Guess expanding the search criteria wasn’t so bad after all. She immediately got out her phone and text the number.

“Hi, I saw your ad on Gregslist about needing a roommate, is this still true?” She set down her phone and continued her assault on her lunch.

The number replied back quickly, “Yes! Can you give me some details about yourself?”

She smiled, cha-ching. “27 Female, newly divorced. No kids. Dependable job. Looking for a place (that’s not my mother’s) to live until I can save up my money for a house.”

“Name?”

“Hermione. Yours?”

“Nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Theo. Can you meet up tonight? Come take a look at the place? Maybe do dinner to see if we are compatible?”

“Sounds great. I’m off at 6 pm.”

“7?”

“Perfect. See you at 7.”

“See you then.”

Hermione looked up at the time, she only had 10 minutes left of her lunch before she had to return to her job. She put her phone down and finished her lunch.

* * *

She showed up to the address Theo had given her. It was a beautiful apartment building, close to downtown. Apartment 608. She realized in the lift that the building was only 6 floors. “Is this a penthouse for Christ’s sake?” she sighed as the doors to the lift open.

She walked down the hall to 608. It was a corner apartment. “Definitely a penthouse.” Before she knocked, she sent a text to Harry: “Meeting up with a potential roommate, here’s my location. If you don’t hear from me by 10 pm send a search party.”

Her phone dinged. “You could stay with us you know.”

She shook her head, but her phone dinged again. “Be safe, we love you.” This time it was a picture of Harry with one baby on his lap, the other on Ginny’s chest and Ginny is passed out asleep. Darling.

She smiled and knocked on the door.

When the door opened she wasn’t expecting a total god to be on the other side. _Fuck_. Her brain was void of logical thought, and the first words that came out of her mouth were “Oh wow.” The man on the other side of the door smirked, “Hermione, nice to officially meet you. I’m Theo.”

She choked out, “Hi” and reached for his hand to shake it. He motioned for her to come in.

The place was enormous. It had floor to ceiling windows on both sides, overlooking the city. Her jaw dropped. “Oh my. This place is gorgeous!”

Theo laughed, “it really is. I moved in about a year ago with my ex. He decided to leave. I thought I could pay the rent on my own, I decided I like to eat and would like to do that sometimes, so maybe a roommate would be a good idea.”

Hermione laughed, “eating is good. Especially when you have a kitchen like that!”

Theo laughed, “I love to cook, it’s just hard to cook for one.”

Hermione nodded, “I hear you. When I lived with my ex it was like cooking for four with his appetite. You’re not in a relationship?”

Theo hesitated, “Not in a ‘move in with me’ relationship no. Casual hookup on a scheduled basis? Yes.”

Hermione blushed a bit. “Well, that’s good for you.”

Theo laughed, “don’t worry our rooms are on opposite sides of the apartment.”

She smiled, “I wasn’t worried.”

Theo made a move towards the left, “here is the living room, dining room. There is a little nook in there that is like a study of sorts, but nothing official. This way will be your room and bathroom. The only downfall is this suite is a double master. Guests that come over have to walk through one of our rooms to get to a restroom.”

Hermione gawked. “Where can I sign the lease!”

Theo laughed, “Well the rent is 1900 pounds, not including utilities. I figure we split it 50/50 and then we can work something out for the food. So 950 a month? Does that work?”

Hermione bit her bottom lip, looking at the ground doing calculations in her head. “How about I pay an even 1200 pounds and you handle food and utilities.”

Theo raised his brow, “Bargaining? I like it. That works for me.”

Hermione smiled, “I’m a lawyer. Get used to it.”

“I’m impressed. Lease terms, six or twelve months.”

“I like you, Theo. I’ll say twelve.”

Theo smiled, “You, Miss Hermione, have a deal.”

“Great! I’ll start moving stuff in tomorrow night. I don’t have much so I’ll probably be done by the weekend.”

“Looking forward to it, roomie. I’ll make dinner tomorrow, to celebrate. We can unpack your stuff with Wine. White or Red?”

Hermione mewled, “You already know the key to my heart. I’m more of a red girl myself. But if you have a good white, I can be convinced.”

“I have just the thing. So dinner tonight still? Where do you want to go? My treat?”

Hermione furrowed her brow. “You are doing me a favor, I should be taking you to dinner. How about the Curry place on the corner.”

Theo sighed, “Woman after my own heart. I love that place, it’s my favorite. Let me go grab my coat.”

Hermione texted Harry, “deals done. I’m moving in tomorrow. We are going to dinner so I can get to know him a little better.”

Harry replied, “Him Hermione? Really?”

“Gay”

“That’s what you think.”

“Love you, Harry. Talk soon.”

“This isn’t over. Love you too.”

* * *

They really hit it off at dinner. Theo told her a bit about his “Scheduled casual hookup”, and how the guy was some impossibly wealthy heir to a huge fortune that has never had to work a day in his life. Hermione told him about her friends and how her marriage failed, a little about her job as a public defender. Theo worked at a bank as a broker and isolated himself from his parents after high school. Pretty soon it was time for the restaurant to close. Hermione paid the bill, and the two left.

“Well my parent’s house is this way, so I guess I will see you tomorrow?”

Theo smiled, “Can’t wait, roomie.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Goodbye, Theodore.”

He looked at her and raised a brow. “Ouch, no ones called me Theodore since the last time my mother reprimanded me for being gay.” His tone was playful.

Hermione smiled, “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had moved in with Theo. They were getting along great, falling into being roommates easily. Theo and Hermione would get up and get ready for work, Theo would make her breakfast before they left and then they would return home from work around the same time where they would enjoy dinner together and either sit on the couch and watch TV together or retire to their respective rooms and start all over the next day.

It was Friday today. Hermione woke up and got ready as normal, walked out into the kitchen to Theo making breakfast. She sat down at the breakfast bar in their kitchen and watched as Theo made her favorite, omelets. She watched as the muscles on his back flexed as he chopped and flipped ingredients in the pan. He truly was sexy. She had to stop ogling her roommate. It really was a bad habit.

“Good Morning. Omelets okay?” Theo questioned, glancing over his shoulder throwing her one of his million-dollar smiles.

“You already know that they are my favorite, why even bother asking?” She teased.

“Plans tonight?”

“I have a hot date with a glass of wine, might make it a threesome with the bathtub. Maybe get really crazy and a foursome with a book. Going to be wild for sure.” She wiggled her brows.

Theo let out a loud belly laugh, “Who knew Hermione Granger liked it freaky.”

Hermione blushed, “Oh stop it, Theo.”

He shook his head, “You know I am joking. The bathtub is sinful. Highly recommended.”

“What about you Theo? Are you doing anything tonight?”

Theo hesitated and shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Maybe.”

Hermione raised her brows “Will I get to meet the elusive impossibly rich hot guy or is this someone new.”

Theo dropped his shoulders dramatically, “he wants more than a casual hookup. He’s trying to _date_ me.”

Hermione let out a wolf whistle, “And what do you want?”

“I don’t know about dating, but I wouldn’t mind something more regular. I’m not entirely ready to settle down though. I feel like I still have more itches to scratch.” He flipped her omelet onto a plate and handed it to her over the counter.

“What itches would this be Theo?” Hermione asked inquisitively, not really sure she wanted to know the sexual escapades of her ridiculously hot, very gay, roommate.

“I don’t know Hermione! I just feel like 20 somethings should be hooking up and having fun before they settle down. I don’t feel I have had enough experience to be comfortable settling into something serious.”

Hermione shrugged as she stuffed a bite into her mouth. After chewing for a bit, she responded. “Well compared to you my sex life has been very,” she paused and sighed trying to find the words, “let’s just say, very vanilla. I am probably not the person to be giving you advice.”

Theo snorted, “There is nothing vanilla about you Hermione. I find that really hard to believe.”

Hermione raised an inquisitive brow at him, “I am the epitome of Vanilla, Theo. Seriously. The most interesting thing I do is work.”

Something shifted in him. Theo went from the sweet harmlessly flirtatious roommate to something else she couldn’t quite place. Theo leaned his head to the side and clicked his tongue, “I bet if I got you drunk enough, you would do very un-vanilla things.”

Hermione blushed again; she could have sworn that she heard that with a twinge of seduction. She was at a loss for words. “I-I,” she stuttered. “I don’t think so, Theo.”

“Guess we will just have to find out one day.” He continued to tease her.

Hermione looked at him, squinting her eyes and shaking her head.” You are pulling my leg aren’t you?”

Theo chuckled, “You just need the right man to pull it out of you Hermione. I can tell.”

She felt the tingle of arousal low in her belly as she watched his eyes land on her chest, eyeing her bust.

“Theo-“

He interrupted “I should be off to work. I’ll see you tonight.” He grabbed his bags and took off.

Hermione sat at the counter in shock. “Was he flirting with me?” She huffed, “Impossible Hermione, he’s gay. _With_ a boyfriend.” She grabbed her bag and headed off to work.

* * *

Hermione was five hours into work when her phone pinged in her purse. She grabbed it to see a message from Theo.

“Come out with me tonight.”

“What about your boyfriend?”

“Not my boyfriend. He wants to meet you.”

“I don’t know Theo.”

“Come on Hermione, live a little.”

“Hasn’t it been a couple of weeks for you. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your ‘catching up’”

“You flatter me. It hasn’t been that long. I’m very good at sneaking around.”

Hermione blushed again. “I could’ve gone my whole life without knowing about that.”

“Hermione, come on.”

“Theo, I would prefer not to.”

“Too bad, you’re coming.”

“Not a chance.”

“See you tonight. Wear that little black dress that you have on in that picture with you and your friends.”

“Not going.”

* * *

Despite all her insistence, Theo managed to bombard Hermione at home and convince her to get a couple of drinks with him and his mystery boyfriend to meet him. This wasn’t even her date and she was a nervous wreck. Her conversation with Theo this morning at breakfast had unnerved her a bit, she thought he was flirting but all gay men are flirty right?

Her and Theo approached the entrance to the bar, Theo dashed before her and held open the door. She quietly thanked him, as she walked through, she felt the warmth of his hand rest itself on her lower back, dangerously close to being inappropriate for a roommate. Her breath hitched.

It was loud in the bar, so he leaned down close to her ear to speak to her. The feel of his breath in her ear made her whole-body shutter, which she was sure wasn’t missed by Theo. “Draco is sitting over there to the right love.”

She looked up at him, and he had a knowing smirk on his face. _Bastard, why is he being so flirtatious,_ she thought.

He waited until they were closer to Draco to remove himself from her personal space, something she was very grateful for. He leaned into Draco, kissing him on the cheek.

Hermione blushed at the exchange of glances between them, it was obvious they had chemistry. And Merlin, Draco was also a sight to be seen – tall, bulky muscles barely contained by his suit, perfectly coiffed platinum blonde hair and a hint of scruff on his face. She really ought to stop gawking at men that were not interested in her kind.

The two men turned to her, she could barely hear over the thumping of the music but could make out the introduction on Theo’s lips. Draco held out his hand with a feral grin on his face. She reached for the handshake, but he quickly turned her hand over in his and kissed her knuckles. “The pleasure is all mine, _Miss Granger_.”

The hint of arousal in his voice was doing nothing to soothe her “eight years of unsatisfied married sex” libido. She glanced over at Theo who was biting his bottom lip watching the scene unfold. When she finally caught his gaze, he winked at her.

Suddenly, she felt as though she was the only one not in on a secret and she started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She meant it when she told Theo that her sex life was vanilla. Her recently failed marriage ended in more self-pleasure than mutual. And merlin forbids if she tried something besides missionary in the bedroom. To her ex, sex was used for reproduction – not for carnal fantasies.

She quickly ordered a drink at the bar to calm her nerves. Thankfully she noticed that the two men had turned their attentions back towards each other. Theo was standing in between Draco’s spread legs, speaking close to his ear while Draco was rubbing small circles into Theo’s hip. She sighed hoping that her nerves, and libido, would calm down.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

After a few drinks and conversation, the awkwardly sexual tension that started the night seemed to fade a bit as Hermione became more comfortable with the men. She learned quite a lot about Theo that she didn’t know that night and started to learn things about Theo and Draco’s relationship. She couldn’t decipher if it was the alcohol talking or actual envy, but she was almost jealous of their relationship. As casual as Theo made it sound, it was apparent to anyone with eyes that these two interacted with practiced ease. When she started to feel the effects of the wine, she had been favoring all night, she leaned over to Theo and told him that she would be departing, leaving them to the rest of the night.

He stopped her by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in tight. “Hermione, don’t go. We are having so much fun.”

She sighed, “Theo, this is your date. I didn’t want to go in the first place, I’ll admit I had fun. But, I would like to go home to my own bed and a book. I will see you tomorrow.”

He let her go, “Fine, I’ll let you go this time. But next time, you won’t be so lucky.”

She raised her brow at him, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

He cocked his head to the side, “It means you need to get out more. How do you expect to meet men if you don’t go out?”

She shook her head, “I’m leaving now, goodbye Theo.”

She turned to Draco and waved, “Thank you for allowing me to crash your date, it was nice to meet you. I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.”

Draco nodded in her direction, holding up his glass to her. “I’m certain you will.” There it was again, that damn grin that made her libido swoon.

She turned around and groaned, thankful it was loud enough in this bar that the couple wouldn’t hear her.

҉҉҉҉҉

When she stepped into the flat, she immediately kicked off her heels, dropped her purse and started towards her room. She needed a long soak in the tub with some candles and a book. She started the bath, ran to the fridge to grab a glass, no bottle, of her favorite wine and relax.

The bath was utterly sinful. The water stayed the perfect temperature with the jets and the self-warming apparatus built-in and the jets caressed her skin softly. Between the jets and the essential oil bath bomb, she was completely at peace. She lost herself in her book and classical music playing in the built-in speakers in the shower. After an unknown amount of time, she drained the tub stepping out into the chill of the air and quickly wrapped herself in a towel.

She looked at the clock, and it had been nearly two hours. No wonder her skin was so pruned. She took a swig of her wine and padded across the cold hardwood floor to her room. She stopped for a moment, listening out for her roommate, but shrugged when she didn’t hear anything assuming he went to Draco’s for the evening.

She slid into her favorite oversized t-shirt, opted to forego panties (she slept in the nude anyway, it would be a waste) and grabbed her half-drunken bottle of wine with the intention of putting it back into the refrigerator.

She put in her wireless headphones to her favorite station on internet radio and was singing along to one of her favorite songs when she entered the main living area, destined for the kitchen when she gasped at the scene in front of her and turned around back to her room quickly, one of her wireless headphones falling out in the process.

The scene she walked in on was definitely not what she was expecting to jolt her from her relaxation. Draco had Theo completely pressed against the wall in the living room hall, shirtless with his pants and boxers pulled down around his thighs. Theo’s wrists were pinned together above his head to the wall by Draco’s left hand while his right hand stroked Theo. They were lip-locked in the middle of a heated kiss.

While she was able to turn herself around, she wasn’t able to move any further than that.

The two stopped snogging but were not phased enough to stop any other activities. Draco chortled, “Sorry Granger, we thought you went to sleep already.”

She groaned, “You cannot take this kind of thing to your room, Theo!?” She was shouting at him but faced away, luckily hiding her crimson flush.

Theo laughed, “sorry Hermione, couldn’t resist. Didn’t think you were so much of a prude that you couldn’t look me in the eye.” His tone was teasing.

She debated turning around just to challenge him, but the thought of seeing Draco stroking his hard – huge – lower appendage was making her flush all over again. “Argh! I am not talking about this with you now!”

Finally combating whatever force had her stuck in place, stomped to her room and slammed the door.

Hermione collapsed against the door, panting. She was embarrassed and horny all at the same time. The fact that neither of them even cared she walked in on them was ridiculous! How was she going to face her roommate after this? She leaned her head back against the door.

Suddenly a knock, “Hermione? Can I talk to you?”

She yelled out “No!” from the other side of the door.

“Come on, please. I promise I have pants on.”

She opened the door reluctantly, giving Theo her meanest glare. “What do you want?”

Theo smiled at her attempt to be annoyed, “I’m sorry you walked in on that. Honest. We usually make it to the bedroom and lock the door before we start anything here. Last week you didn’t even notice Draco come and go. We thought you were asleep already. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” He leaned up against the door frame, leaning his left arm up on his elbow elongating his very muscular – and shirtless – torso.

She exhaled loudly, “Mad Theo? Mad? Oh, Merlin, I am not mad, I am bloody embarrassed! You were pinned against a wall in the middle of a very private moment and even when I walked in, neither of you made any attempts to stop. You just kept going like it was completely natural.”

Hermione flushed crimson again at the mental image played again across her mind, “Theo, do what you want, who you want, when you want and where you want. But for Merlin’s sake, when I am around, try to keep it in your room. I don’t need to see that.”

“You don’t, Hermione? Is that why your eyes lingered down low for a bit? Are you sure you aren’t so worked up right now because of what you saw, wishing you were joined in?”

Hermione’s jaw dropped. She was truly shocked, “What part of Vanilla sex life makes you think I get off watching two guys go at it, Theo?” She was screaming now.

“You are my gay roommate! And he is your boyfriend! How do you expect me to continue living here after this?”

Theo laughed, “Okay okay! Stop yelling. I’m right here. But I have to correct you on something-”

If looks could kill, Theo would be dead on the floor right now.

He smirked, taunting her. “One: he is not my boyfriend. Two: I am gay, but I also like girls. Like a lot.”

Hermione was certain that she was hallucinating, beginning to question how much wine she had consumed tonight. She rubbed her hands over her face in exasperation.

“Theo, that’s great for you. Completely irrelevant to my posed question, but great.”

He stepped in very close to her, but yet again her feet were planted into the floor and she was unable to move. “Not irrelevant Hermione. The reason we couldn’t make it to my room is that on the ride home in the uber, Draco was taunting me describing in lascivious detail all the things he would do to you, while I was tied to a chair and watching.” He bit his lip and watched her flush travel below the neckline on her worn and oversized T-shirt.

“I was so bloody hard that I started touching myself through my pants as we unlocked the door. I was pulling on my belt buckle when Draco ripped my shirt off and began snogging me. I only got my pants half-way down before he shoved me into the wall exactly how you found us.”

She exhaled, but it came out more like a whimper. The breeze under her t-shirt from her ceiling fan highlighting how wet she apparently was at the moment, listening to Theo recount his story while he calmly stood in front of her, looking down at her expression with his hands in the front pocket of his trousers that were slung very low on his hips further accentuating that frustratingly-gorgeous V of muscles in his torso. He kept looking over his shoulder to his right down the hall which made her think that Draco was probably in the hallway egging him on.

“You are bloody gorgeous Hermione, that is no fucking secret. So, what do you say, let us introduce you to the very un-vanilla side of sex.”

Hermione had one arm across her midsection and one hand up by her mouth chewing on a fingernail. She slowly looked up to Theo and gulped at the carnal look he was giving her.

He finished closing the distance between them quickly, grabbed the wrist of her hand and pulled it down, leaving her mouth free for him to devour.

After a few seconds of clashing tongues and lips, Hermione felt another set of hands behind her, realizing Draco had joined them. He began licking and kissing her neck, pressing his body up against her, her moans being drowned out by Theo’s lips on hers. The only thought that could cross her mind was how utterly turned on she was at the moment.

Theo pulled away for a moment, “Hermione? We’ll stop if this is-”

She held up a single finger to lips to shut him up, her current mental state making it impossible to formulate the words.

Theo smirked, resumed his attentions on her lips while he and Draco reached for the hemline of her shirt in unison, skirting their fingertips across the tops of her thighs. Theo was the first to reach her center. He quickly pulled back from her lips at the realization she wasn’t wearing any knickers.

She whimpered at the loss of his lips.

He growled. “Oh, you naughty girl. No knickers? What were you doing to yourself tonight? Draco, she has no knickers on. What should we do about this?”

Draco responded by thrusting his hips into her bum, “probably should make sure we thoroughly debauch her. What do you say, Theo?” With a hint of desperation in his eyes, Draco grabbed Theo by the back of his neck and demanded his lips part with a bruising force.

Hermione was sandwiched wonderfully in between these two gorgeous men and she pinched her own leg to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

Theo pulled away from Draco, looking down at her. This time when he grabbed the hemline of her oversized t-shirt, he removed it from her, leaving her completely naked in front of them. His hands immediately when to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples in the process. Theo looked over to Draco, who was the only one not missing clothing, “start stripping. Your behind.”

Theo bent down, lifted up Hermione with an ease that could only be achieved by several years worth of exercise, wrapping her legs around his waist and began kissing her again. Not stopping his attentions on her, he walked out of her room and through the living area to his room, tossing her down on the bed, bending over to continue snogging her within an inch of her life.

Draco followed shortly behind, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He was down to just his very well-fitting boxer briefs. He tapped Theo on the shoulder and said, “now you are the one with the most clothes”, pushing him out of the way so he could get to Hermione.

Hermione’s breaths were coming out in pants. She was so aroused she couldn’t move. Draco planted his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her with pupils blown with lust. “You okay Granger?”

She barely choked out “Mhmm.” Generating a laugh from both men.

Draco crashed his lips on hers. While Theo’s lips were soft and teasing, Draco’s were warm and unrelenting. Draco lightly grazed the side of her breast with his right hand, ghosted over her nipple and continued his trek south. He pulled away from the kiss as he dipped his fingers into her wet heat.

Theo hopped down on the bed positioning himself at the head, pulling her up into his lap, with his erection firmly pressed against her back. He spread her legs open wide for his partner, sucking on her neck and shoulder.

Draco growled when he lost contact with her.

“Now now Draco, we need to share.” Theo tutted.

Draco raised a brow, ignoring his partner's statement but never breaking eye contact as he lowered his mouth to Hermione’s clit.

Both Theo and Hermione moaned at the contact.

Theo resumed his marking of her and began to whisper in her ear as she lost herself to their attention. “Does our naughty girl like Draco’s tongue in her pussy? Hmmm? Let us hear you, love.”

She moaned in response, earning a smirk from both men.

Draco began plunging two fingers into her tight channel, not ceasing his suction on her clit.

“Fuck Draco.”

Theo smiled, “what a dirty mouth you have Hermione.” He began rubbing his hands under her arms to her breasts that were heaving in ecstasy.

She whimpered as he pinched her nipple hard.

Draco took the opportunity to graze his teeth across her swollen nub.

She arched her back off the bed in response. Theo chuckled, “Come for us, Hermione. We know you want to.”

After a few more sucks from Draco, she was arching off Theo’s lap shuttering to completion, almost going limp in his arms. Draco moved his mouth away from her clit but kept licking up the sweet juices that were leaking out of her.

Theo hummed low against her ear, “Such a good girl Hermione. I bet you taste so good.”

Her body responding in ways she never imagined to the praise Theo was giving her.

Draco, continuing to lick her slit, reached the fingers that were just where his tongue was up to Theo, who leaned forward to suck them into his mouth.

She almost came again watching Theo suck her off of his partner's fingers.

“Fuck Theo. Stop it, I am going to come.” Draco grumbled out.

Hermione wondered if this was always the dance between the two of them: Theo calm and composed and Draco feral and impatient.

Theo chuckled darkly. “See what you do to us Love. Draco hasn’t even been touched tonight and he’s already aching to finish. He likes when I talk dirty too.”

She whimpered and Theo ground his hips into her back, bucking up into her. Draco finally stopped lapping at her, “Fuck I need one of you right now.”

Theo slid out from behind Hermione to respond to his partner's need. He pulled Draco in for a kiss, lightly teasing his fingers under just the waistband of his boxers, making Draco grunt with need.

Draco, frustrated with the lazy tempo Theo was setting, pulled down his boxers, grabbing Theo’s hand and placing it on his throbbing erection. Theo stroked Draco a couple of times, before pulling away from the kiss to whisper in Draco’s ear.

Hermione couldn’t hear what Theo said but Draco moaned, “Fuck Theo, stop teasing and just do it already.”

Hermione was intrigued when Draco laid down next to her in bed, looking at her hungrily. She was pulled from her reverie by Theo’s voice.

“Hermione love, I want you to ride Draco, facing the end of the bed towards me.”

She nodded, completely entranced by how dominant Theo was in the bedroom.

She hovered over Draco’s erection and looked at Theo almost hesitantly when he figured out why. He whispered, “would you prefer a condom love?”

She looked over her shoulder at Draco who matched Theo’s concerned gaze.

Draco nodded to her as if to say it was okay if she did. She resumed eye contact with Theo and nodded as if she didn’t have the words to speak.

Theo moved quickly to his bedside table, opening the top drawer, retrieving a condom and tearing it open quickly. When he smoothed it down over Draco, Draco bucked into his hand and groaned.

Theo lifted her by her hips, positioned her over Draco’s erection and pushed her down on it.

The trio whimpered at this.

Hermione felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Ron was not small, but Draco’s cock dwarfed him, thick and long. The pleasurable pain of the stretch caused her to throw her head back. When Theo began to guide her hips to bounce up and down on Draco, his member began hitting every spot she never knew existed inside her tight passage.

Draco was squirming underneath her. “Fuck Theo, she’s so tight. I’m not going to last.”

Hermione looked down at Theo who kept his hands on her hips but laid his body down on the bed. He removed one hand from Hermione’s hips to nudge Draco’s legs open. She heard Draco moan.

She lost her rhythm watching Theo position Draco how he wanted him. She wondered what he was going to do until he lowered his head near the spot where Draco and Hermione were joined, the wetness seeping from her creating a glistening puddle underneath her. Theo looked up at her, raising a brow and she caught her tempo back again.

Theo lowered his mouth down to her clit and began flicking his tongue over it, making her lose rhythm again. She moaned loud, teetering close to the edge of what was going to be a huge freefall at this rate. His tongue moved lower, focusing more on Draco, causing a spasm to rip through Draco’s body.

She watched lustily as Theo worked both of them skillfully. He sucked her clit one more time hard before sucking Draco’s sack into his mouth, earning another spasm from the man who was seemingly mindless below her.

Theo pulled away, moving two fingers up to Hermione’s mouth pushing them in deep. He never broke eye contact with her when he pulled them out of her mouth and moved them to Draco’s puckered hole.

“Theo, fuck. More.”

Theo moved his other hand off of her hip, propping himself up on his forearm and began fingering Draco’s hole harder. He continued like this for a few thrusts before he stopped withdrawing and began pushing on Draco’s prostate.

“Oh god, Hermione I’m going to come love. Fuck – shit Theo.” Draco’s hands moved to grip her hips hard, hard enough she was sure she will have marks tomorrow.

Hermione blushed. She was so turned on watching them, that she was also teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

Theo moved up onto his knees, now almost eye level with her. He began skillfully sucking her lips and tongue into his mouth and used his free hand to circle her clit.

That was it: the feeling of Draco’s cock twitching in his release, his screams of pleasure, Theo sucking her tongue into her mouth while pinching her clit, that was what sent her over the edge. Her orgasm prolonged by Theo’s continual light pinches on her clit and Draco’s subtle twitches inside her.

She dropped her head to Theo’s shoulder. She was spent and boneless.

Theo pulled his fingers from Draco, lifting her from Draco’s softening cock and laid her back on the bed next to the other boneless party in the bed. Her mind was protesting, Theo never got his release, but her sated body wouldn't allow her to move. Theo kissed her gently before moving around the bed to Draco.

He stood next to Draco’s head. Draco seemed to perk up right away, kneeling in front of Theo. He pulled the used condom off, tossing it to the side. The two locked lips, pulling each other close, it was a battle for dominance between their tongues. She never considered herself a voyeur, but watching these two reignited a spark in her very sated arousal.

Draco pulled away from Theo, sucking love bites into his neck while simultaneously gripping his hard-as-marble erection. He murmured against his neck, “If you give me a minute, I can bugger you.”

This time it was Theo’s turn to whimper. He shot his gaze to Hermione, his pupils were completely blown with lust to the point she almost couldn’t tell what color they really were. “How are you love? Think you can handle one more round with me? I would love to fuck you while Draco takes me from behind.”

Hermione moaned as more wetness seeped from her. How was this possible? With Ron, she had either zero or one orgasm a night on their thrice-weekly encounters, but never more than one. She was still aroused after two and telling by the throbbing deep in her cunt, probably had more in her.

Theo grabbed her roughly and dragged her to the edge of the bed near him, causing her to squeal. He planted his forearms on the bed by her head, “You naughty girl, you like the idea of me being fucked don’t you?”

Draco stepped around Theo to watch their interaction, stroking his hardening cock. Draco moved to the bedside table and grabbed another condom throwing it on the bed next to them, “I like the idea, so put this on so I can watch you fuck her.”

Hermione blushed. Never did she think she would ever be passed between two of the sexiest men she had ever seen, and like it. When Theo went to grab the condom, she made a choice and grabbed his hand before he could reach the package.

He looked at her questioningly. Her confidence suddenly kicked in, she sat up on the bed, grabbing the man by his also impressively huge erection and brought her lips close to his, “I want to feel all of you, Theo.” She turned her gaze toward Draco, worried that she had offended him.

His grin was feral and the lust in his eyes was intense, “naughty fucking girl. Letting you go in bare Theo? Better make her come some more for that.”

Draco moved behind Theo, kissing his back and shoulders, encouraging him to get Hermione into place so they could move on.

She smirked up at Theo who still seemed dumbfounded, and she winked. This caused his brows to raise at her as if he was impressed. She laid down underneath him, propping her legs up around his hips inviting him into her channel.

She heard the click of a bottle from behind them, and considering what was about to happen, she assumed it was lube. Theo positioned himself over her, leaning down on one forearm, pinching her nipples and sucking love bites into her neck. He whispered, “are you on birth control love or do I need to pull out?”

She wasn’t sure what demon possessed her when she grabbed him by the back of the neck and whispered back, “Come in me Theo, I want to feel it drip out of me.”

Theo dropped his head to her shoulder with a groan, “you’re going to be the death of me, love.”

She heard a loud smack, Theo whimpered. “Stop dawdling Theo. I want you to fuck her now.”

She only had a split second to think about the change in Draco, from mindless submissive to downright dominant, before Theo buried his face into her neck and slid himself to the hilt inside her.

“Oh Merlin,” she moaned.

Theo chuckled against her neck and quietly said, “He was right, your so bloody tight like a vice grip around my cock.”

Her walls clamped down on him as if acting on their own accord, causing him to moan.

She felt the bed dip when Draco kneeled in behind Theo.

Draco gently probed at Theo’s entrance. Theo twitched inside her when Draco filled him.

Theo groaned, “Fuck just this alone has me ready to come.”

She grinned a little knowing how much power she has over the previously calm and collected Theo that brought her to his bed. This time her walls clenched on his member, this time on purpose. Earning another slew of curses.

Theo began slowly rocking in and out of her, in tune with Draco’s thrusts behind him.

_Oh fuck._ Theo thought, passion and pleasure overtaking his brain. 

Apparently it wasn't just a thought, made apparent by Draco chuckling darkly, “Good love. Now be a good boy and make her come so you can. All your pleasure is clamping down on me, making it hard to keep my composure.”

Theo reached down and began rubbing gentle circles over her still-sensitive clit, moving his mouth to suck on her nipple. He began to lose his focus on thrusting while doing this, which earned him another smack from Draco.

“Keep going, or I won’t let you come.”

Theo whimpered again.

Hermione couldn’t believe how turned on she was, “Oh Merlin.”

Theo resumed his pace, and she began to spiral again. She looked over Theo’s shoulder at Draco. He looked so sexy and disheveled, sweat on his brow trying hard to maintain control over the trios grand finale. As if he sensed her looking at him, he reached up and probed her lips with his finger, “Suck, now.”

She sucked his finger greedily into her mouth, taking it all the way down, she repeated this action a few times. “Shit.” He pulled his finger back realizing that he was going to lose the small shred of control he still held if he let her continue.

Theo pinched her clit, “come on Hermione, we can’t come until you do.”

Hermione moaned, “I can’t Theo. I can’t. It’s too much.”

Draco stopped to reach back behind him, grabbed something from the drawer, and handed it to Theo. “Here Theo, use this on her. This will get her going.”

The way the couple passed the item between them didn’t allow Hermione to see what it was. Suddenly she felt a cold blunt object pressed up against her, and with a click, the bullet began to vibrate. “Oh, Oh. Oh, Merlin Theo. Oh, gods yes.”

The men were silent, indicating they were all barely clinging on to a modicum of control.

“Come Hermione. I can’t let myself go if you don’t.”

She moaned into his ear. “Fuck me harder Theo.”

“Dammit Hermione, I barely have control. Come for me please.” He began a relentless rhythm. She turned awkwardly to the side to reach down and grab at his balls.

He moaned aloud, then bit down hard on her shoulder, sucking the supple skin there in between his lips hard.

Here she was again seconds from another huge climax when Draco starting tickling her newly-discovered praise kink.

“Good girl Hermione, come for us.”

She moaned the coil in her belly was tight, it was about to break. Theo’s cock twitched inside her, sending her over the edge. Her vision went white, and she went limp underneath them.

Draco yelled, “Don’t you dare come, Theo. You haven’t deserved it yet.”

Theo groaned, “please Draco, I can’t hold it in any longer.”

Draco slammed into him hard, causing Theo to collapse onto Hermione.

“No Theo. No. I will come first. Don’t you dare come. Don’t”

Theo grunted in frustration, the aftershocks of Hermione’s orgasm were still vice-gripping his cock and every thrust of Draco’s inside him was rubbing against his prostate. Any second now and he was going to blow without permission, which never ended well for him.

“Such a good boy Theo, keep holding back and I’ll let you come for us. I know its hard with Hermione around you, but I need you to hang on a little longer.”

“Draco, please.” His tone was desperate.

Draco’s thrusts became erratic and his voice was husky, “You will come at the same time as me for being such a good little beggar.”

Hermione began to come back around after a third mind-blowing orgasm, she wrapped her arms around Theo’s neck, stroking the back of his neck. “You feel so good inside me Theo.”

Theo moved quickly, biting her neck. She screamed out again when he began slamming into her. He clicked the vibrator back on.

Draco tutted from behind them, “Theo, I’m almost there. Be a good boy for me and hold on a little longer.”

Theo was panting. Hermione chimed in, “You’re so good Theo, so good.”

Draco yelled “Now Theo!” halting his movements as he spilled into Theo.

Theo screamed at Draco’s release, finally having the permission to let go.

Theo’s cock twitching in Hermione built up a smaller, but just as intense orgasm that ripped through her quickly, thanks to the help of the vibrator. She screamed, “Theo!”

Draco pulled out and fell onto the bed, Theo stayed put relaxing all his weight onto Hermione, who was panting underneath him, the vibrator still pressed to her clit between their bodies causing her body to have post-orgasmic spasms. Theo pulled the vibrator from between them and tossed it across the bed.

The three of them laid there silent, catching their breath and willing their heart rates to slow down for a couple of minutes before Draco broke the silence, “fuck that was the best sex I have ever had. Granger, you should join us again next week.”

Despite all the debauched things she just did between these men, she blushed.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

The trio cleaned up and landed in bed together since they wouldn’t let her leave. She rolled onto her side, Theo cuddled into her back close, pressing his body against hers. He draped an arm over her to Draco who laid on his back next to her, pulling her leg over his. She couldn’t believe everything that just happened, but she knew that she would definitely be doing it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My, my, my. I should be working on Smitten right now, but alas, My Draco/Theo/Hermione muse ran from me. BRB while I take a cold shower. 
> 
> xoxo cecemarty


End file.
